kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kajura
Main= Kajura is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a human man with black eyes, red clothes and golden armor. In the manga he is bald, while in the SNES game Battle Raiden, he sports a red mohawk. Kajura is one of the major antagonists of the Jushi ark and one of the four loyal servants of Shijura. This makes him a member of the Jushi (aka "Curse Samurai"). Kajura has two forms: * His normal, human form * His other form where he wears powerful flame armor and wields the "flame prison sword". In his first form, he is very weak and can't defend himself, which can be best seen in the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, where he will back off every time his flame armor is disabled. In his second form, Kajura barely takes any damage and attacks viciously by shooting fire columns from his palm and large fireballs which enchase his foes from his sword. He also likes to jump all over the place at random intervalls. This said, Kajura is pretty tough with his flame armor but terribly weak without it. In the manga, Zenki uses his Gale Dragon Attack to extinguish Kajura's flame armor. In Battle Raiden, the player can do the same, which is very much advised, as the fight against Kajura will become almost impossible to win without doing so. Manga Kajura first appears standing in an arena greeting Zenki and Chiaki in his flame armor. He makes fun of them and quickly decides to attack them. He is also very ruthless as he threatens to kill Jukai in front of Chiaki and Zenki, which ends up in Chiaki almost being killed as well. In mid fight, Chiaki has the idea to use wind to blow out the fire armor. This ultimately leads to Zenki and Chiaki defeating Kajura. Ingame He only appears in the first of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Battle Raiden. In this game, he is both a major character and a boss. In the English translation by Dynamic Designs, he is mistranslated as Enjuurou. Trivia (quite literally translated names?) This mistake seems to be quite common in the English versions of the Manga's and Games' translations and is the case for all members of the Jushi. * The manga translates his name as the Fire Curse Bearer, which makes no sense. ** Why would anyone ever translate someone's name?! - Semerone * His name in Battle Raiden, Enjuurou, is probably a mangled version of his name where the translators just simply messed up. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Kajura (also known as Enjuurou) is a slender humanoid enemy with a blood-orange mohawk and purple clothing, who starts out wearing an orange cloak which hides his body. He is introduced in Stage 3-4. Kajura starts out standing in place and talking to Zenki and Chiaki. Kajura's movements and attacks After the introductionary speech Kajura will go up in flames and now wear his flame armor. While in this state, he will start jumping around the arena and use a variety of attacks. Kajura can use a move where he slashes with his flame prison sword, shooting a large fireball at Zenki, which will deal a great anmount of damage if it hits poor Zenki. This can be avoided by using the double jump, but Zenki has to react quickly as the fireball flies pretty fast. If Zenki is hit while jumping, he will only take medium damage. Kajura also has another attack where he shoots a small fire dragon at Zenki which will confine him in a orange forcefield and make poor Zenki unable to move. While Zenki is in this state, Kajura will leap at him and slash Zenki with his flame prison sword causing medium damage. Just like the fireball, this can be avoided with the double jump. Beware, as there's also an alternate version of this attack where Kajura will just leap at Zenki and slash at him without shooting a fire dragon. He is likely to do this if Zenki is close to Kajura and thus very hard to avoid. If Zenki reacts quickly, he can either avoid Kajura with a backstep (although Zenki needs some luck so he doesn't end up in Kajura's hitbox, taking collision damage) or by countering Kajura's attack by using the Gale Dragon attack. There is also another attack where Kajura leaps up into the air and comes back down, thrusting his sword into the ground. This will cause multiple fire pillars to shoot up from the ground, causing medium damage if they hit Zenki. Zenki can avoid the pillars by walking to a place where he's standing inbetween where they are going to appear. Doing anything else will get poor Zenki hurt by the fire pillars. Kajura's flame armor and how to remove it temporarily Kajura only takes scratch damage while wearing his flame armor. If Zenki attacks him with anything else than the Gale Dragon attack, Kajura will laugh at Zenki and say the following: "Heh-heh-heh! I'm invincible while wearing this flame armor!" Zenki can circumvent this and temporarily remove Kajura's flame armor by using aforementioned Gale Dragon attack. Without his flame armor, he will take way more damage, but if Zenki is too slow, Kajura might create a new armor before taking a blow. The first time Zenki removes Kajura's flame armor by using the Gale Dragon, Kajura will scream: "Gah! My flame armor..." Another attack that deals more than just scratch damage while Kajura is wearing his flame armor is Rudra. Yet, in this situation Rudra will cause more damage to Zenki than to Kajura, so it's not advised to use Rudra against him. It is generally advised to remove Kajura's flame armor before attacking him with preferably a fast attack like the Vajura Beam Exorcism or Zenki's flying kick. Without his flame armor, Kajura will take a medium anmount of damage from these attacks and can't defend himself or avoid them. While Kajura is without his flame armor, Zenki might land up to two hits before Kajura creates a new armor. Just keep in mind that Kajura is invincible while generating a new armor and might still cause collision damage if Zenki enters his hitbox, so be careful. Kajura's defeat After defeating Kajura, Zenki will tell him that challenging him was foolish. There also some kind of ingame cutscene where Zenki will return to his Chibi form (against his will), because he has used up to much strength. Chiaki will then tell Zenki that they'll have no choice but to go on like this. Cue, the next stage starts out with the player being Chibi Zenki. It's a scripted event, so there's no way to prevent it Zenki from returning to his weaker form. Kajura's ingame sprites Kajura sprite cloaked Battle Raiden.png|His cloaked appearance from the first phase of the boss battle Kajura without flame armor battle raiden.png|Kajura shortly after throwing his cloak away Kajura sprite Battle Raiden 2.png|Kajura wearing his flame armor Trivia * Unlike the other bosses before him, Kajura only has one phase that lasts through the entire boss battle instead of two phases. * He shares this trait with the final boss Shijura, who also has only one phase. But unlike Kajura's flame armor, Shijura's "pitch black king of radiance"-armor can't be undone by any of Zenki's moves. |-|Gallery= Manga Volume 2 Kajura manga 2.png|The introduction of Kajura (Chapter 3.1) Kajura manga 3.png|After Zenki punched Kajura a few times, he tells him that his attacks are ineffective against the flame armor (Chapter 3.1) Kajura manga 4.png|Kajura attacking with his "flame prison sword" (Chapter 3.1) Kajura manga 5.png|He laughs at Chiaki's wind spell, but shortly after... (Chapter 3.1) Kajura manga 6.png|...Zenki's Gale Dragon wind is so powerful that the flame armor is extinguished (Chapter 3.1) Other Jushi anime manga vol 7 cutout.png|Kajura appearing alongside Shijura, Anjura, Majura and Amon in an unreleased anime scene (Kishin Douji Zenki manga Volume 7 page 198) Games (Battle Raiden) Zenki VS Kajura (Stage 3-4) Kajura mugs battle raiden.png|Kajura's mugshots. Kajura battle raiden.png|Kajura talking to Zenki in the intro of the boss battle Kajura battle raiden 2.png|He is tired of waiting for Zenki and Chiaki. Kajura battle raiden 3.png|Chiaki already doesn't like Kajura. Kajura battle raiden 4.png|Kajura introduces himself. Ingame his name is mistranslated as Enjuurou. Kajura battle raiden 5.png|He tells Zenki and Chiaki that he is a proud flame user. Kajura battle raiden 6.png|Kajura summons his flame armor. He shows his playful and ruthless character. Kajura battle raiden 7.png|After Kajura is on fire, Zenki will throw a snarky comment at him. Kajura battle raiden 8.png|Zenki extinguishes Kajura's flame armor by using the Gale Dragon attack, but stands too close and is hurt by the flame armor's fire. Kajura without flame armor battle raiden.png|This is what Kajura looks like without his flame armor. Kajura battle raiden 9.png|After defeating Kajura, Demon God Zenki has used up to much of his strength and... Kajura battle raiden 10.png|...ends up in his Chibi form. Trivia *'' Demon God Zenki will return to his Chibi form after winning the battle against Enjuurou. There is no way to prevent this, as it is a scripted event. The next section will be played as Chibi Zenki.'' Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Jushi